Second Chances
by kusbana
Summary: Last she saw of him was five years ago, and neither left a good impression. What happens when fate grants them a second chance? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Mom says I have to be nice." I complain "I don't know why I have to deal with her, she's your ex!" "Yea I know I knew her first, yes I know she is like my best friend."

"Why can't she visit you?" I grimaced at the angry words flowing into my ear.

"Believe me, I most certainly will call while she's here, and I'll put it on speaker too." "Well you better pick up the damn phone, or I won't speak to you for a month." "I can't hang up on you? Really?" Without another word I hit the end button on my cell phone. Just another day in paradise for little miss Kagome Higurashi. Koga, my now long-distance boyfriend spent the last hour yelling at me for my mother inviting his ex-girlfriend Kagura for a three-day visit. I've known Kagura for years now, we met in middle school, but she moved away when we entered high school. That's where I met Koga. Tall, dark handsome, every girl's dream….until you saw his attitude, and the fact he isn't always that faithful. Like when I moved away last year, and decided to dump me for my friend. For three weeks he dated her, then dumped her and crawled back to me, and of course I took him back, now he was pissed because Kagura was coming. I frowned at the mirror.

"Well they can go to hell." I was determined to enjoy saying goodbye to my friend Eri, the reason of Kagura's visit, if it killed me.

I smiled as the red-eyed beauty stepped through the terminal gate. I didn't blame a single boy for wanting to date her, a single boy that is except for Koga. Kagura's messy black hair, and blood-red eyes just had something about them, that made anybody want to know her more, not to mention she was like a model compared to me. Kagura saw me and ran over, she began talking a mile a minute. It had been five years since we saw each other last, and apparently there was a lot to catch up on. As we walked back to my car, she popped the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"So how's Koga?" Technically he went to her school, which was about 10 hours away from me, he moved there second year of high school, and about a week after we started going out, but we decided to try to make it work. So now we're were left with on again off again relationship. "Um…he's doing good. How's Sesshomaru?"

"Wonderful, it's a shame though he couldn't come. But he didn't want to run into you-know who." I frowned.

"Is he back from traveling already?" I asked.

"Yup, hopefully we won't run into him right?" Kagura replied, getting into my rather nice blue Ford Focus. I turned on the car,

"So um…" I hated asking her this, but I needed to know. "Has Koga done anything lately?" Kagura looked at me for a moment.

"Besides getting drunk every night, and coming to school with a hang-over, nothing that I know of." I sighed inwardly, like I said Koga was cute, but not to be trusted anround anything wearing a skirt.

"Wake up sleepy head, mom wants you." I groaned as Sota, my younger brother, called. I glanced at my phone, it was 7 am. Not that I wasn't used to getting up that early, but I didn't get to sleep until 3. Kagura and I spent most of the time talking. Luckily I wasn't driving today. I pulled myself out of bed when I heard my mom's fottsteps outside my door, she peeked into my room.

"Kagome, why don't you wear that cute black skirt you brought last week?" I smiled sleepily.

"Planning on it." I said. Even though I was 17 mom still treating me as a child, but that's a good thing right? When I walked down the stairs sometime later I was wearing a flirty blue blouse, and my new black skirt that reached my knees, my black heels were still in my hand.

"Morning Grandpa, Sota." I said, sitting at the table. My father died when I was really little, since then we've been living with my grandfather in the old shrine. I had to admit, it was pretty cool living in an ancient shrine, it wasn't so cool that any friend that walked through the gates was bombarded with the history of it by dear ole Gramps. Kagura walked in with a sundress that faded from white at the top to pink at the bottom.

She smiled weakly at me. She wasn't much of a morning person. Oh well!

"So you girls ready to go?" Mom said, walking in the kitchen with keys in hand. I nodded and placed my dishes in the sink. I grabbed a brush, my heels, and dragged Kagura out the door, shutting it behind me.

"See you two later!" I called back. Kagura and I piled in the back seat of Mom's Toyota, and blasted Lady Gaga and Nickleback on her Ipod. It was a tight fit for a three hour drive, but music always makes things better!

It's a short chapter, but things will get better I promise

~ Kusbana


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After three pit stops, turning around twice, and getting lost once, we finally made it to Eri's family farm and her going-away party. I practically bolted out of the car the moment it was parked, with Kagura following gracegully behind as always. Females of every age was gathered in the yard, balloons, and streamers were everywhere, there was even a banner that said 'Good Luck Eri!' I spotted Eri and my friend Sango underneath a tree talking some other girls, and ran over to them. Shit grace and poise it was an all-girl party! I hugged them both, nearly knocked them over. Eri's face was of pure shock, Sango's annoyance. I couldn't help it.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried. Sango pinched my arm, I returned the favor.

"Eri, you excited?" I asked, nearly bouncing up and down. My high-school friend was moving to America to be with her dad. He owned a restaurant there, it was a great chance for her to begin her cooking career. She smiled.

"Yes, but I'm kinda scared." I hugged her again.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy!" I said. Sango snapped a picture, then threw Kagura, who was standing behind me, in the mix and snapped another. That's Sango for ya, forver a camera about her neck, I think she would die without it. Eri excused herself to greet some other guests, while Kagura and I made our way to the food. Three hours is a long time since breakfast! We pick a table that was empty, and placed our plates down. I noticed Rin, one of the little girls, was trying to pour herself some juice, so I quickly went to help her.

When I walked back to our table another woman was talking to Kagura. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember who she was. As I went to sit down, she smiled at me.

"Hello Kagome" I started, ok now I know I've met her before, but where?

"Uh, hi?" I said, my face had to be a look of sheer puzzlement.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, smiling still. I quickly racked my brain, nothing, zip, nada.

"Um, no sorry." I confessed. She laughed. _Agh, she's laughing, when is she laughing? _I was frantic! Who was she?

"Izayoi Tashio" She said. Still nothing, familiar, but nothing. I blinked.

"Inuyasha's mother" She explained. I groaned inwardly, this wasn't good for my rep!

"I remember now. I meet you five years ago." I said

"That's right. How have you been?" She asked, still smiling, did she ever stop?

"Good, how about you?" I asked out of sheer politeness, I looked at Kagura to save me, but she seemed to be enthralled with the color of her nails at the time beginning.

"Very well. I've opened a small business" She replied.

"That's nice, um, how's Inuyasha? Has he returned?" I knew the answer, but I was trying to make a conversion here!

"Yes, he enjoyed spending time with his father." I glanced about, spying my mother not too far away.

"Have you talked to my mom yet? I'm sure she would be overjoyed to see you!" Izayoi looked at my mom.

"She seems busy at the moment." Kagura handed me her phone, there was a text that read 'this is weird' I quickly typed back 'I know' Izayoi noticed it, and looked at me funny, I just smiled. Eri walked over and said it was time to open gifts. _Thank Kami_ I thought. We watched Eri open each of her parting gifts, it was kinda sad having your old high school friends break apart. It was my last year, and I suddenly realized life was changing fast.

My friends and I spent the next couple hours, laughing and teasing each other like always. Sango told me about this new guy she seemed to like. His name was Miroku. He seemed nice, even if I didn't care for his, ahem, habits. Kagura and I decided to take a walk to enjoy the scenery while Eri got ready for her choir concert. Kagura decided to play a joke on Koga for being so mean, and called his cell phone. "Hey Koga, it's Kagura. Kagome got into a car accident, she's really hurt, and wants you to call her right away. Her cell's broke, so call mine. Bye." She said in a voicemail. I was laughing so hard! Ok so it was mean, but I couldn't help myself. We sat on some rocks by the edge of the road. I told her alittle more about Koga, and our long-distance relationship. "It's kinda hard, but we seem to be making it work." I said, I opened my mouth to say more, when Izayoi walked up. "What are you girls talking about?" She asked, her face a look of pure innocence. "I'm sure you already know" I was referring to how my mother seemed to blab my personal life to everyone in the whole world. She looked at me. "I have no idea." "Oh, I was just telling Kagura about this boy I like. His name is Koga." Izayoi shook her head. "No idea who he is." _Good_ was my only thought. "So are you going to the concert too?" She smiled again. "Yes, I just need to go pick up my son." _OH NO! Not HIM!_ "I see, well then I'll see you there then." Izayoi laughed "Yes you will. Bye." She walked away. I looked at Kagura, my look simply said HELP ME!

**Another chapter, please review! It's my first fanfic for this anime!** **-Kusbana.**


	3. foreward

For anyone who has this on story alert.

I'm re-writing this story.

The new title is Broken Love

Same story, different lay-out

Thanks

Kusbana


End file.
